Don't Him
by Chiraeru
Summary: Kecelakaan telah mengambil orang-orang yang dia sayang, kini kecelakaan juga mengambil tubuhnya. Akankah kecelakaan kembali mengambil orang yang dicintainya?
1. Chapter 1

Uciha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak mengenal Uciha bungsu ini, seorang pemuda yang hampir mendekati sempurna dengan wajah tampan yang terbingkai oleh rambut hitam yang akan berpendar menjadi kebiru-biruan jika terkena cahaya, dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi serta tubuh yang terbungkus kulit putih halus tanpa cacat, dan juga mata onyxnya yang menambah kesempurnaan pada sosok tersebut.

Taka dapat dipungkiri jika banyak sekali orang yang mengagumi sosok Uciha bungsu ini. Bagaimana tidak, selain mempunyai wajah yang tampan tanpa cacat, dia juga merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Saringan Corp. Kenapa tunggal? Karena kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal ketika dia berumur 5 tahun, yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan mobil. Sedangkan sang kakak tewas tertembak karena melindungi sang adik dari para perampok.

Akibat kematian sang kakak, Uciha Sasuke yang dulunya sangat ramah berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, sehingga tak sedikit orang yang membencinya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Buagh

"Haha, dasar Uciha, kupikir kau sekuat seperti yang orang bilang, ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang suka berlindung dibalik kekuasaan kakakmu yang payah itu. Hahaha…"

Satu pukulan kembali dilayangkan keperut Sasuke, membuatnya menerima kesakitan. Meskipun begitu, tak ada rasa takut diwajah Uciha bungsu itu.

"Cih, dasar pengganggu busuk."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasukepun mulai memberi perlawanan pada tiga orang tersebut. Perkelahianpun tak dapat dihindari. Meskipun Sasuke melawan tiga orang itu seorang diri, dia tetap mampu mengalahkan mereka meskipun dia harus mendapatkan cukup banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya.

Melihat orang yang mencacimakinya masih sadar, Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian menaruh kaki kanannya dipipi orang tersebut.

"Tak ada yang boleh menjelekkan kakakku selain aku," ujarnya dingin. Kemudian dia menendang wajah orang tersebut hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Setalah menyeka darah disudut bibirnya, dia berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya didalam gang kecil dan gelap itu.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dll.**

Malam gelap menjadi atap kota Konoha saat ini, tak ada bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit maupu sang bulan yang menyinari bumi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dijalan, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melewati jalan di kota Konoha tersebut. Dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalan-jalan kota Konoha.

Ckiittt

Bugh~

Terdengarlah sebuah tubuh terlempar kebadan jalan akibat tertabrak mobil sport hitam tersebut. Namun sang pemilik mobil berambut raven tersebut langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dihiraukannya sosok tubuh yang telah bersimbah darah akibat ulahnya maupun suara teriakan seseorang yang meminta pertanggungjawaban sang Uciha.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Mobil sport hitam itu sekarang memasuki sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, pemuda bermata onyx tersebut memasuki rumah tersebut yang disambut oleh-seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan memakai masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya serta sebelah matanya-tangan kanannya yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

Melihat sang mejikan pulang dengan lebam diwajahnya, membuat pria paruh baya itu tetap saja khawatir meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya sang majikan pulang dengan wajah lebam.

"Sasuke-sama, sebaiknya Anda mau," kata-katanya terhenti kala dilihatnya tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang pelayan.

Melihat tingkah laku Sasuke, Kakashi-nama sang pelayan- hanya bisa menghela napas. Sebagai seorang yang sudah bekerja berpuluh-puluh tahun, membuat Kakashi sangat mengetahui watak dari keluarga Uciha tersebut tak terkecuali Sasuke. Meskipun dia tahu Sasuke akan selalu menolak usulannya untuk menyewa bodyguard, Kakashi akan terus membujuknya atau jikapun tidak, dia yang akan menjadi bodyguard sang Uciha bungsu. Hal itu semata-mata dilakukannya karena dia telah menganggap Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri dan ini jga merupakan amanat dari mendiang Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk menjaga anak mereka. Dan Karena dia telah merasa gagal dengan meninggalnya Itachi-kakak Sasuke-, maka Kakashi akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Uciha bungsu itu meskipun nyawanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhan.

Setelah memastikan seluruh pintu dan jendela telah terkunci, Kakashi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di bangunan yang terpisah dari bangunan utama dari rumah tersebut.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari pagi telah menyinari kota Konoha, menghidupkan kembali aktivitas di kota itu, setelah tertidur dalam buaian sang malam. Orang-orang dewasa mulai bekerja, sedangkan para anak-anak pergi ke sekolah, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Pagi ini Sasuke telah berangkat ke sekolah dengan Ferrary hitamnya, menuju sekolah terbaik sekonoha dengan fasilitas yang lengkap pula "Konoha Gakuen".

Segerombolan manusia dengan wajah cantik telah berada disekitar lapangan parkir maupn dipintu masuk sekolah, menunggu sesuatu atau lebih tepatbya menunggu seeorang.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya orang yang mereka nantikan muncul juga, Uciha Sasuke. Meskipun saat ini wajah sang Uciha terdapat lebam tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan ketampanannya.

Dengan raut wajah yang tetap datar, Sasuke meninggalkan segerombolan wanita itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kekaguman mereka. Dan inilah salah saru alasan kenapa Sasuke membenci pergi ke sekolah.

Grek

Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya, kemudian menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku.

"Ohayou, Sasuke," sapa seorang pemuda dengan tattoo segita terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Hn."

Meskipun dijawab seperti itu oleh Sasuke tidak membuat Kiba marah atau tersinggung, karena begitulah cara dia merespon pada sahabatnya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada diacuhkan seperti segerombolan wanita yang selalu menunggu keatangan Sasuke tiap pagi.

"Sepertinya lebam diwajahmu bertambah lagi, Sasuke," ujar seorang pemuda beramut coklat panjang yang diikat.

"Berkelahi dengan siapa lagi kali ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang seperinya terbangun oleh obrolan pagi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Bukan urusan kalian," jawabnya dingin.

"Ck, menokusei~," ujar Shikamaru yang kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali tidur, sedangkan Kiba dan Neji hanya bisa mengangkat bahu atas jawaban Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan dan suara dengkuran halus Shikamaru diantara mereka. Namun tiba-tiba datang Yamanaka Ino, seorang waita yang bisa dibilang wanita tercantik di Konoha Gakuen dengan membawa sekotak coklat memecah keheningan diantara mereka-minus Shikamaru-.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapa wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Coklat itu pasti untukku," ujar Kiba sambil merebut coklat yang dibawa oleh Ino. Dengan wajah geram, Ino merebut coklatnnya kembali dan member sebuah jitakkan dikepala Kiba.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini bukan untkmu tahu."

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke-kun, ini coklat untukmu, dimakan ya," ujarnya. Kemudian meninggalkan kelas itu setelah meletakkan coklatnya di meja Saske.

Setelah Ino tidak telihat lagi, Sasuke memberikan coklat itu kepada Kiba, yang diterima dengan senang hati dan wajah ceria Kiba. Kemudian dia membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, sepertinya Uciha bungsu ini akan membolos hari ini.

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba yang sepertinya sudah telat karena sang Uciha bungsu telah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hoaam~ sudahlah, biarkan saja dia, dan sebaiknya kau duduk disini menemaniku," ujar Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Kiba sehingga membuatnya terduduk dibangku Saskuke, dan terlihatlah rona merah mewarnai pipi Kiba ketika Shikamaru mencium pipinya. Sementara itu terlihat ada kesedihan dimata lavender Neji ketika dia melihat kepergian Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Suara deburan ombak yang menabrak batu karang menjadi music tersendiri bagi pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berjalan dipinggir pantai, membiarkan dinginnya air laut menyentuh kaki telanjangnya.

Damai

Sebuah perasaan yang jarang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Baginya hanya tempat ini yang dapat memberikannya perasaan seperti itu. Suatu tempat terpencil dipinggiran utara kota Konoha yang menawarkan kenyamanan. Selain laut yang indah ditempat itu juga terdapat sebuah bukit yang dari atas bukit itu akan terlihat hamparan laut yang luas.

Namun kenyamanan itu hilang seketika dengan dering telepon. Meskipun mengganggu, diacuhkannya telepon yang terus berdering meminta diangkat sang pemilik. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya telepon itu berhenti berdering, menandakan bahwa seseorang disebrang sana telah memutuskan untuk tidak menggangu sang Uciha.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari mulai meninggalkan singgahsananya, menimbulkan siluet orange yang sangat cantik. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menyapu kawasan pantai itu, membuat pohon-pohon menari-nari mengikuti hembusan sang angin, dan juga membuat helai-helai raven tersebut menari-nari diatas kulit putih tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan mata yang sedari tadi menutup mulai terbuka, menampakkan hitamnya malam dalam mata itu.

Telepon yang beberapa jam lalu telah berhenti berdering kembali berdering, menandakan adanya pesan, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Diraihnya telepon itu, dan terlihatlah 57 missed call dan 30 pesan, semuanya dari orang yang sama, Hatake Kakashi. Tanpa membaca maupun membalas pesan tersebut terlebih dahlu, Uciha bungsu itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju Ferrary hitamnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil tersebut melaju dijalan berkelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Namun, telepon yang berdering tiba-tiba, memecah konsentrasinya, mebuatnya lepas kendali. Dan tanpa bisa dihindari, mobil Ferrary hitam itu terjatuh kedalam jurang, berguling-guling tanpa dapat dihentikan, membawa sang pengemudi yang pasrah akan hidupnya, membawanya teringat kembali akan kecelakaan 13 tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar sebutir cairan bening menetes dari mata onyx itu. Setelah mobil yang sudah penyok disana sini tersebut berada didasar jurang, hal yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi.

Duaaaaarrrr

**TBC**

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tap

Tap

Tap

'Dimana ini?'

"Kakashi!"

"Hei, dimana kalian semua?"

Kupercepat langkahku agar dapat meninggalkan tempat gelap ini. Namun secepat apapun ku melangkah, tetap saja takku temukan jalan keluar dari tempat gelap ini. Setelah entah berapa lama aku berlari tanpa arah, akhirnya kutemukan setitik cahaya muncul diujung jalan sana. Kupercepat kembali langkahku, dan akhirnya aku dapat mencapai tempat dimana cahaya itu muncul dan akhirnya aku dapat keluar dari tempat gelap itu. Namun yang kudapatkan hanya ruang kosong tak berujung berwarna putih. Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku setelah sebelumnya terdiam, namun belum jauh aku melangkah, terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidakku dengar dan merupakan suara yang kurindukan.

"Hey otouto."

Perlahan-lahan kubalikkan badaku kearah datangnya suara itu, dan terlihatlah seorang pria berkulit putih dengan mata onyx dan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat serta memiliki kerutan diwajahnya.

"Aniki," ucapku lirih.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dll.**

"Hey Suke, apa kau tak ingin memeluk anikimu ini?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum menggoda dibibirnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, baka aniki."

"Haha, ternyata kau sudah berubah dewasa rupanya, tetapi tetap saja kau ini adik kecilku Sasuke," ujar pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi itu sambil mengacak rambut raven Sasuke dan sukses mendapat death glare dari sang adik.

"Hey aniki, kenapa aku ada disini? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Kecelakaan itu memang seharusnya membunuhmu, tapi saat ini belum saatnya kamu mati, Sasuke."

"Apa mak-" belum selesai kata-kata itu terucap, Itachi langsung mendorong Sasuke, membuatnya terjatuh dan meninggalkan Itachi diatas sana.

"Semoga kau bisa belajar menjadi orang yang lebih baik, otouto."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tit

Tit

Tit

Bunyi khas suara mesin yang menampilkan detak jantung memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Dan sepasang mata mulai terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang mata onyx yang belum focus penglihatannya.

Cklek

Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berantakan serta memiliki mata biru secerah langit dan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya. Melihat pemuda yang terbaring tak berdaya dikasur itu telah membuka matanya, pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu datanglah seorang dokter cantik bersama dua orang suster memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai memeriksa keadaan pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke POV

Hangat.

Siapa yang menggenggam tanganku?

Anikikah? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Atau Kakashi? Tapi tangan ini lebih lembut dari tangan Kakashi, lalu tangan siapa ini?

Basah.

Apa dia menangis? Tapi kenapa dia menangis?

"Aku harap kau cepat bangun, aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi."

Suara siapa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar suara ini, dan suaranya sungguh cempreng dan serak seperti orang yang habis menangis. Apa dia seorang perempuan?

Ah, sudahlah. Aku masih lelah, sebaiknya aku tidur saja.

End Sasuke POV

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Perlahan-lahan mata yang sudah seminggu lebih tertutup mulai terbuka, menampilkan Onyx yang sangat cantik. Namun yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat.

Sekarang alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhnya sudah mulai dilepaskan, meninggalkan infuse dan selang oxygen. Dengan keadaan yang terbilang masih lemah, pemuda berambut hitam itu melepas paksa selang infuse dan selang oxygen dari tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun baru beberapa langkah pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terjatuh akibat tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

Cklek

"Ah Sai. Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau tidak melepas selang-selang itu dari tubuhmu dan mau pergi kemana kau?" dibantunya pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sai untuk kembali berbaring ditempat tidur, namun niat baik itu disambut dingin oleh pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan bodoh. Beraninya kau memegangku dengan tangan kotormu itu, dan siapa itu Sai? Dan kalau kau tujukan kata itu untukku, kau salah orang. Aku ini Sasuke bukan Sai."

"Kau itu bicara apa? Sai itu dirimu. Dan siapa itu Sasuke? Apa kecelakaan itu telah mengguncang otakmu? Tapi Tsunade-baachan bilang-"

"Sudahlah, kau berisik sekali. Aku mau pulang."

"Hey Sai tunggu, kau belum sembuh," ditariknya lengan pemuda itu dan memaksanya untuk kembali ketempat tidur. Sasuke yang tubuhnya masih sangat lemah mengikuti saja apa yang dilakukan pemuda blonde itu yang sebelumnya melawan dengan sia-sia.

"Hey bilang pada Kakashi-san untuk menjemputku secepatnya."

"Kakashi-san? Siapa itu? Aaargh~ aku tak kenal dia Sai," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, Dobe. Aku itu bukan Sai tapi Sasuke."

"Aargh, sudahlah kau menyebalkan," ucapnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hey mau kemana kau Dobe?"

"Aku mau keluar. Awas kau ya, kalau berani coba-coba pergi dari sini!" ancamnya, kemudian menutup pintu itu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

'Hhh, Sai bodoh! Dia itu kenapa sih?' batin pemuda blonde itu.

"Tsunade-baachan," dilambaikan tangannya kearah seorang wanita yang memiliki rambt pirang panjang yang diikat dua.

"Hey bocah, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menemani pemuda itu?" tanyanya kepada pemuda blonde yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hehe, iya tadi aku dari sana. Uhmm, baachan apa Sai benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dia bilang kalau dia itu Sasuke dan dia bahkan tidak mengenalku," tanyanya sedih saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Hmm, aneh juga," ujarnya seraya berpose ala detective, "Baiklah nanti akan aku cari tahu."

"Benarkah? Arigatou baachan."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Benarkah dia tak apa?" Tanya pemuda blonde itu.

"Iya Naruto. Tapi aku juga heran kenapa dia tidak mengenal dirinya, padahal menurut pemeriksaanku dia baik-baik saja. Ya tidak termasuk dengan luka ditubuhnya," ujar wanita berambut pirang panjang itu seraya menaruh sikunya diatas meja dan menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Mungkin dia hanya masih bingung dengan keadaanya," lanjutnya.

"Ya mungkin saja seperti itu. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu baachan," pamit Naruto kepada Tsunade.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Cklek

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai memasuki sebuah kamar. Disana terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat tengah tertidur, ditubuhnya terdapat luka-luka akibat kecelakaan tabrak lari, namun selang infuse dan selang oxygen yang beberapa hari lalu terpasang ditubuhnya sudah terlepas semua.

Disingkirkannya helai rambut yang menutupi dahi sang kekasih dengan perlahan karena takut membangunkan pemuda itu. Namun tangan tan itu langsung digenggam erat, membuat sang pemilik terkejut dan mencoba menarik kembali tangannya, namun genggaman tangan pemuda bermata onyx itu lebih kuat meskipun keadaanya belum pulih total.

"Hey Dobe, kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Tsunade-baachan bilang, kalau besok keadaanmu pulih, kau boleh pulang."

'huh, sejak kapan Sai mempelajari dua huruf itu? Aaargh.'

"Hey Dobe, jangan mnggeleng terlalu keras, nanti kau bisa bertambah bodoh."

"Ugh, dasar Teme!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme!" digembungkan pipinya tanda ia sudah kesal. Namun pemuda yang mendapat panggilan baru itu hanya ber-'Hn' ria.

"Lepaskan tanganku Sai," merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto kembali mengulangi perkataanya.

"Sai lepaskan tanganku," namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Sai!

"Sebut namaku dengan benar, Dobe."

"Sai, Ittei.."

"Panggil aku Sasuke bukan Sai," ujarnya dingin seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ugh, iya iya. Tolong lepaskan tanganku Sasuke."

"Hn."

Dilepasnya tangan tan itu dari genggamannya. Terlihatlah tangan tan itu sedikit berwarna merah karena digenggam terlalu keras. Setelah melepas genggamannya, pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai bangun dari tidurannya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Sai kau mau kemana?"

"Sai!"

"Hhh, Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan, Dobe."

"Hey tunggu! aku ikut."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke POV

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan ini lagi meskipun ini tempat yang berbeda, tapi setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiranku. Saat ini aku sedang berada dihalaman sebuah Rumah Sakit tempat aku dirawat. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kolam ikan, kulihat pantulan wajahku disana. Sebuah wajah yang berbeda dengan wajah asliku, meskipun diwajah ini terdapat kesamaan dengan wajahku tetap saja ini bukan wajahku dan ini mebuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Wajah ini adalah milik seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang menurutku sangat menjijikan, Sai. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha sepertiku, namun dia telah keluar dari keluarga Uchiha sehingga dia bukan lagi seorang Uchiha kini.

Aargh, dasar baka aniki! Kalau saja bukan karena dia aku pasti tidak akan terperangkap dalam tubuh ini, dan kalau saja si pirang bodoh itu tidak membangunkanku hanya untuk meminum obat, sudah kuhajar dia.

'Hey, rasanya tadi si bodoh itu mau ikut, tapi kemana dia?' kulirikkan mataku untuk mencarinya, dan akhirnya kutemukan dia sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan helai-helai rambut itu menari seirama hembusan angin. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diriku disampingnya, kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati ketenangan ini. Selama beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Namun semua ketenangan itu lenyap ketika seseorang datang menghampiri kami.

End Sasuke POV

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, ayo cepat masuk hari mulai gelap," ujar seorang suster cantik dengan rambut merah muda kepada dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil memejamkan mata dibawah pohon.

Bletak

"Ittei.."

"Seharusnya kau tahu Naruto, dia itu kan lagi sakit dan masih harus istirahat, jangan membawanya keluar kamar seenakmu."

"Gomen Sakura-chan," ujarnya kepada suster itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit terkena jitakan Sakura.

"Ayo cepat masuk, kalo Tsunade-san tahu dia pasti marah," ujarnya seraya membantu Sasuke berdiri, namun niat baik itu ditepisnya kasar. Kemudian perlahan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Naruto yang melihantnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan pemuda itu, kemudian pergi menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

"Hey Sai, seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti itu sama Sakura-chan, dia kan hanya ingin membantu," dipercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan pemuda itu.

"Sai dengarkan aku!" ditariknya tangan pemuda dihadapannya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ya, tetntu saja Sai. Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan terkepal erat disampingnya menahan amarah.

"Aku tak mengacuhkanmu, Dobe. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku Sasuke. Dan kalau kau memanggilku Sai, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak mendengarkanmu."

Bugh

Akhirnya amarah yang sejak tadi dipendamnya dikeluarkan dengan memukul wajah pemuda dihadapannya, membuat bibir itu ternoda oleh darah.

"Dasar brengsek," ujarnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan cairan bening menetes dari mata sapphirenya.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit melihat si Dobe itu menangis?" ujarnya lirih seraya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

**TBC**

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

Cklek

Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki kamar.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya pada pemuda bermata onyx yang kini tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Hn."

Menghela napas, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan pemuda berkulit tan itu jika mendengar dua huruf itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang didepannya, meninggalkan kamar ini dan juga rumah sakit ini. Yup, setelah kurang lebih dua minggu pemuda bermata onyx itu dirawat karena kecelakaan, akhirnya dia dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumah.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, pemuda bermata onyx itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang didepannya juga menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Di mana kau memarkir mobilnya, Dobe?"

"Mobil? Heh, jangan bercanda, Sai. Jangankan mobil sepeda saja kita tak punya," ujarnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lalu kita naik apa, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja jalan kaki, memangnya mau naik apa lagi?" ujarnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cih, dasar miskin," desisnya dan mau tak mau, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dll.**

Sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan, namun rumah yang dituju pun masih belum terlihat. Tidak mendengar keluhan dari pemuda di belakangnya, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Betapa kaget dan bingungnya Naruto kala tak dilihatnya pemuda bermata onyx dibelakangnya. Akhirnya Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Hhh, kau di mana, Sai?" ujarnya lirih. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jika Naruto sangat menghawatirkannya, dia takut jika sang kekasih jatuh pingsan karena tak kuat berjalan. Setelah menysuri kembali jalan yang tadi dilewatinya, Naruto pun menemukan pemuda bermata onyx itu tengah asyik memakan ice cream.

"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hn," diacuhkannya pertanyaan pemuda pirang dihadapannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama tiga mengkuk ice cream besar yang belum dibayar. Baru selangkah berjalan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto pun dihentikan oleh seorang pelayan wanita dari kedai itu.

"Maaf, tolong dibayar dulu pesanannya."

"Tapi aku tak memesan apa pun."

"Ini pesanan teman anda yang berkulit putih tadi."

"Ah, ba-baiklah."

'Ugh, brengsek!' ujarnya dalam hati.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Lama sekali kau, Dobe," ujar Sasuke.

Bugh

Ditinjunya wajah putih itu.

Bugh

Sasuke pun membalas Naruto dengan menghantam tubuh itu ke tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memukulku, Dobe?" ujarnya dingin.

"Karena kau begitu bodoh, Sai. Seenaknya saja memakan ice cream sebanayak itu, apa kau lupa kalau uang itu untuk makan kita. Dan kini aku bahkan mulai berpikir kalau kau benar-benar bukan Sai, karena Sai tak mungkin menghamburkan uang hanya untuk makanan seperti itu," ujar Naruto tak kalah dingin.

"Cih, sudah kubilang aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Apa perlu kuejakan supaya otak dobemu ini mengerti?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kepala Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Heh, apa buktinya kalau kau itu Sasuke? Dan kalau kau memang Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau berada ditubuh Sai?"

"Sudah kubilang, semua ini anikiku yang melakukannya, aku bahkan tak mau berada ditubuh orang yang bernama Sai yang menjijikan ini," ucapnya dengan nada menghina, kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu, "ayo Dobe, cepat! Aku ingin segera istirahat," lanjutnya. Dengan pipi digembungkan dan jalan yang sedikit disentak, Naruto pun berjalan mendahului Sasuke untuk menunjkkan jalan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kini sampailah kedua pemuda itu disebuah apartemen.

"Tempat apa ini, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja apartemen. Sekarang lihat siapa yang bodoh?" ujarnya sarkastik.

"Apartemen? Bahkan tempat ini lebih buruk dari sarang tikus," ujar Sasuke sambil memasuki apartemen itu. Naruro yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya. Ya, mungkin bagi Sasuke yang notabene adalah seseorang yang memiliki segalanya, apartemen ini tak ada apa-apanya disbanding dengan rumah mewahnya, bahkan luas apartemen ini tak cukup besar dari kamarnya. Namun bagi Naruto, apartemen ini adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman.

"Teme, jika kau mau istirahat, kau bisa beristirahat di sini," ujarnya sambil membuka satu-satunya pintu kamar di apartemen itu.

"Dimana kasurnya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika didapatinya sebuah ruang kosong dengan sebuah lemari pakaian. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung menggelar sebuah futon.

"Apa ini, Dobe?"

"Ini futon, Teme. Kau tidur disini," jelas Naruto, namun yang didapatnya adalah tatapan bingung dan tak percaya dari Sasuke, "Apa? Kau mengharapkan apa? Kasur empuk yang besar? Heh, jangan harap, Teme," ujarnya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jadi aku harus tidur di sini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sambil melihat futo tak berdosa dihadapannya, akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

'Ugh, kapan terakhir kali si Dobe mencuci ini?' batinnya. Karena lelah akibat berjalan dari rumah sakit ke apartemen Naruto, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mulai tertidur, dihiraukannya bau yang tak sedap yang menusuk hidungnya yang keluar dari futon yang kini menjadi tempat tidurnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hari telah menjelang malam, namun sosok pemuda pirang itu tak ada di apartemennya.

Cklek

"Dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki apartemen.

"Tentu saja bekerja untuk membeli ini," ditunjukkannya bingkisan yang berisi makanan kearah pemuda bermata onyx itu. Diletakkannya makanan itu dimangkuk untuk dimakan bersama-bersama, kemudian salah satu mengkuk itu diletakkan didepan Sasuke.

"Apa ini, Dobe?" tanyanya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan dihadapannya.

"Itu ramen, Teme. Apa kau tak tahu?"

"Aku tak suka," didorongnya mangkuk berisi ramen itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tak punya makanan lain lagi, kalau kau tak mau makan, ya sudah. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kelaparan," ujarnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke untuk makan di balkon.

Sasuke yang memang tak suka dengan makanan itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur setelah mencari makanan lain didapur itu yang berakhir dengan sia-sia. Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam dan mendapati semangkuk ramen yang hampir dingin dan belum tersentuh. Setelah meletakkan ramen itu ditempat yang aman, pemuda berambut pirang itu memasuki kamar satu-satunya di apartemen itu. Dan sebelum memejamkan matanya, Naruto memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat didahi pemuda berkulit putih itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Saat ini masih pukul 01.00 dini hari, namun pemuda bermata onyx itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya karena lapar menghampirinya. Menghela napas, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke ketika kembali tak ditemukannya sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ketika hendak kembali kekamar, mata onyx itu pun tertuju pada semangkuk ramen yang berada diatas kompor, karena tak ada makanan lain dan perutnya sudah kelaparan, mau tak mau membuat Uchiha bungsu itu memakan ramen yang sebelumnya telah menolak untuk memakannya. Namun belu sempat suapan pertama masuk, dirinya dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara cemreng yang menggangu acara makannya.

"Teme, seadang apa kau?"

"Tentu saja makan, aku lapar."

"Tadi kau tak mau. Sini biar aku hangatkan dulu."

Setelah ramen itu kembali hangat, Sasuke pun mulai menyantap ramen itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Kalau aku tak lapar, ak juga tak mau makan ini, Dobe," ujarnya tanpa menghentikan makannya.

Hanya senyuman yang terukir dibibir pemuda berkulit tan itu ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Ditopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan mata yang tertuju pada pemuda dihadapannya.

'Hhh, apa dia benar-benar bukan Sai? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalau apa yang selama ini dia bilang itu benar, kalau dia Sasuke dan bukan Sai, lalu Sai berada dimana? Apa Sai berada ditubuh Sasuke? Aaargh aku bingung, yang pasti aku kangen pada Sai~.'

"Dobe, jika kau terpesona padaku, tidak perlu menatapku hingga tak berkedip seperti itu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Huh, percaya diri sekali, anda," jarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping dengan pipi menggembung.

"Mukamu merah, Dobe. Kau pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentangku," ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Aaaargh, terserah padamu saja. Aku mau tidur," ucapnya frustasi, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Dasar Dobe," terlihatlah sebuah senyuman tulus dibibir pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

**T.B.C**

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mau kemana kau, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto telah rapi dan hendak pergi.

"Tentu saja kerja."

"Hey, aku ikut."

"Tak boleh, kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi masih harus banyak istirahat," cegah Naruto.

"Ska-suka aku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang kini telah berada dihadapan pemuda berambut pirang yang hendak keluar rumah untuk bekerja.

"Hhh, terserah padamu, Teme," ujar Naruto, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi bekerja yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai,Typo, dll.**

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah restaurant Jepang.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto ketika memasuki restaurant tersebut.

"Ohayou Naru, Sai," sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua.

Setelah menyapa mereka Naruto pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk bekerja, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya pemuda bermata onyx itu tak mengikutinya.

"Teme, ayo ikut aku," teriak Naruto. Mendengar teriakan cempreng pemuda bermata sapphire itu, Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Tenten yang mendengar Naruto memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebuat 'Teme' membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi, pasalnya pasangan yang satu itu selalu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka ditempat umum.

"Sasuke, kau mencuci piring, ya. Aku mau menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan dulu," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat persediaan makanan di restaurant itu.

"Cuci piring?" Diperhatikannya tumpukan piring kotor dihadapannya, "Bagaimana melakukannya? Ah, enak saja si Dobe itu menyuruhku," akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih untuk bersantai.

Setelah sepuluh menit Naruto mengambil bahan makanan, Naruto pun kembali memasuki dapur dan mendapati piring-piring kotor itu belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sasuke!"

Dijewernya telinga pemuda bermata onyx yang kini tengah bersantai seperti seorang pengunjung.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe. Menjewer telinga orang seenaknya," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan death glare kearah pemuda berabut pirang tersebut.

"Kau yang apa-apan, seenaknya saja bersantai. Kau kan yang meminta untuk ikut, jadi kau juga harus bekerja, Teme."

"Hn."

"Gah, ayo Teme," ditariknya tangan putih pucat itu untk kembali kedalam dapur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tak tahu caranya, Dobe."

"Hah? Masa kau tak tahu caranya, itu kan pekerjaanmu," ujar Naruto.

"Itu pekerjaan Sai, sedangkan aku adalah pewaris tunggal Saringan Corp." ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku lupa. Baiklah, perhatikan aku baik-baik," diambilnya spon yang mempunyai warna seperti rambutnya, dan memasukkan kedalam cairan sabun. Setelah spon itu berisi sabun, naruto pun mulai menggosokkan spon itu kepiring kotor ditangannya dan membilas piring itu hingga bersih dari sabun.

"Nah, mudahkan. Sekarang kau kerjakan sendiri, Teme."

"Tapi aku masih tak mengerti, Dobe."

"Hhh, baiklah akan kutunjukkan sekali lagi," ujar Naruto, kemudian kembali mencontohkan kepada Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan spon itu kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi, sepertinya yang ini berminyak, bagaimana mencucinya, Dobe?"

"Itu sama saja seperti mencuci piring biasa, Teme."

"Tapi aku tak mengerti."

"Hhh, baiklah. Seperti ini caranya."

"Kalau panci ini bagaimana cara mencucinya, Dobe?"

"Seperti ini, Teme," kembali dipraktekkannya cara mencuci panci tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan gelas ini, Dobe?" kembali Naruto mempraktekkan cara mencuci yang baik kepada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Nah, seperti itu caranya, Teme."

"Hn, karena semua piringnya sudah bersih. Aku mau pergi dulu, nanti siang aku kembali kemari lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan dapur dan restaurant itu.

Naruto yang mulai bisa mengerti kejadiaan yang dialaminya langsung berteriak,

"Gah, kau mengerjaiku. Dasar Sasuke-Temeeeeee!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah Sasuke berhasil pergi dari Naruto, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke mansion Uchiha. Namun saat digerbang masuk, Uchiha bungsu yang kini tengah terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang Sai dihentikan oleh seorang anbu yang menjaga kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau kembali lagi ke sini, Sai? Sasuke-sama telah memerintahkan kami untuk tidak membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi."

"Hn, aku mau bertemu Kakashi."

"Kakashi-san sedang sibuk."

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun mengingat para anbu itu sangat terlatih oleh bela diri, Sasuke pun mmengurungkan niatnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Merasa tak ada tujuan lagi, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat restaurant dimana Naruto bekerja. Langkah yang tadinya berjalan lambat, kali ini dilangkahkan dengan cepat saat dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kakashi!" teriak Sasuke tak ingin Kakashi pergi meninggalkannya, Kakashi yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sai?"

"Kakashi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Maaf Sai, aku sedang sibuk," ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi ini menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke membuat Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, dimana kita bicara?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kakashi, Sasuke pun mengajaknya memasuki restaurant tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto yang masih kesal atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi, langsung berjalan mendakati pemuda berambut hitam itu yang baru saja duduk disalah satu meja bersama orang yang asing bagi Naruto.

"Teme, seenaknya kau pergi dan seka-"

"Diam Dobe, aku ada urusan penting. Sebaiknya kau bawakan minuman untuk Kakashi-san," ujar Sasuke dingin memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah," ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk memberikan pesan Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Sasuke-sama?"

"Sebelumya aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana dengan tubuh Sasuke, apa Sai ada dalam tubuh Sasuke?" Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"A-" namun perkataannya terpotong ketika Naruto datang dengan membawa sebuah minuman dan meletakkannya dihadapan Kakashi.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Namun setelah berkata seperti itu, sosoknya masih saja tak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Dobe?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu."

"Tak perlu, sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja saja."

"Tapi aku berhak tahu, Teme."

"Maaf, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Sebaiknya kau cepat katakana apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Hn. Duduklah, Dobe," setelah melihat Naruto telah duduk disampingnya, Sasuke pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa Sasuke saat ini sudah sadar dan mulai beraktivitas?"

"Tentu saja belum. Dokter bilang Sasuke-sama sedang mengalami koma dan belum dapat dipastikan kapan dia akan sadar karena sampai saat ini, Sasuke-sama belum menunjukkan adanya kemajuan yang signifikan."

"Syukurlah, itu artinya si Sai bodoh itu tak akan merusak tubuhku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sai tak akan merusak tubuhmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Naruto memanggil Sai dengan Sasuke.

"Ada dua kemungkinan, Dobe. Pertama, dia ada ditubuhku, namun karena luka yang berat, sehingga Sai tak dapat menggunakan tubuhku. Dan kedua, mungkin saja Saimu itu sudah meninggal," mendengar hal itu, cairan bening seakan-akan ingin keluar dari mata sapphire itu. Meskipun Naruto memang belum sepenuhnya percaya akan tertukarnya Sasuke dan Sai, tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia dapat merasakan dan mengetahui kalau pemuda yang saat ini berada disampinya bukanlah Sai sang kekasih.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu. Kau itu adalah Sasuke-sama yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Sai?"

"Benar sekali, Kakashi."

"Heh, imajinasimu sungguh tinggi, Sai. Bahkan kau menyewa pemuda ini untuk menangis dihadapanku. Maaf Sai, aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk mendengarkan leluconmu, permisi."

"Dobe, ini semua salahmu."

"Salahku? Ini semua bukan salahku, tapi salahmu."

"Jelas saja ini semua salahmu, Dobe."

"Heh, dasar Uchiha tak tahu diri! Pantas saja kakakmu melakukan hal ini padamu," ujar Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Semenjak insiden tadi siang, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Jangankan pertengkaran yang selalu mereka lakukan, sepatah kata pun tak meluncur lagi dari bibir mereka, hingga mimpi menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto POV

'Dimana ini? Kenapa tak ada siapa-siapa?' batin Naruto

"Halo, siapa saja, tolong jawab aku!" teriak Naruto, namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara desiran angin yang mampu membuat pepohonan disekelilingnya bergoyang.

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya kemanapun, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat ditemuinya di hutan lebat ini.

"Naruto," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun membalikkan badannya kearah datangnya suara. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya tengah berdiri sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kearah pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

**TBC**

Ah, maafkan chira yang telat update m(_ _)m

Dan juga maafkan chira yang tak membalas review minna-san. Tapi chira sungguh berterima kasih sekali atas reviewnya dan juga bagi minna-san sang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan juga mereview. Special Thanks.

**Hayashibara Nao**

**Uzumaki Andin**

**Gary Crystalla**

**Sibishii no kitsune**

**Dallet no Hebi**

**Anata Kiyoshi**

**Mikami**

**Vii no kitsune**

**Misyel**

**Hanami**

**Lady Spain**

**Adakah yang bersedia mereview?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
